Just you, All I want is You
by denjaqu
Summary: Dean's furious that Castiel and Sam have been dating behind his back. At this point he's only looking for revenge and a way to make Castiel his. [warning: rape/death] Alternate Universe


**Pairing:** Sam/Cas & Cas/Dean

**WARNING:** Rape & Death, please don't read if it bothers you.

**Note**: Sorry for any mistakes a head of time.

Dean felt like he was going to snap. His mind was just circling over the fact that his brother had locked lips with HIS best friend. Castiel was his FRIEND, his soon to be LOVER. How DARE Sam even think of taking him away from him. He was pissed, he didn't want Sam to have something that wasn't his. Castiel belonged to him, he deserved him if anything, he knew he did. Dean wanted nothing more then to win Castiel over and he knew the best way to do that was to meet him here at the park. It was a gloomy day, already the rain had began to fall around where he was sitting. He knew in just a few short minutes that Castiel would be here, he had to take it easy, the ideas of the next few passing events calmed his nerves. He didn't have to worry, their would be peace soon. The sound of a car caught his attention a few moments later while his thoughts wondered into the blissfulness of his soon to be actions. The person driving the black Lincoln stepped out into the rain soon after the engine had been turned off. Dean noticed right away it was Castiel, he was wearing a casual tan trench coat and a white dress shirt. It looked as if he had come here right after work, Dean eyed his slacks and then stood up as Castiel walked closer to where he was sitting. "..Hey," Dean said towards him with a smile, he buried away everything he was feeling at the moment and just focused his eyes on that man.

"Hey," Castiel smiled sweetly towards Dean, he was unsure why he had called him out in the middle of the park when it was raining but he was in a rather radiant mood regardless. He kept his gaze upon Dean as he watched the male step back and began his way towards he trails, he followed him. "So why are we out here in the rain, and why the trails, it's muddy," Castiel glanced towards the trails. Dean looked towards Castiel.

"I just had something important to tell you, It's a rather over whelming feeling... I need to express it." Dean said towards him as they entered into the trails.

"Express it? Did you propose to someone?" Castiel asked, a smile on his lips as he chuckled just slightly towards Dean. "That kind of seems 'like how your acting, or that someone said it to you." Dean laughed.

"No, No, nothing like that," Dean held a smile. "It's just, this person I like, they really like me and I don't know... I'm thinking about just expressing myself towards them openly." Dean spoke rather excitedly which caused Castiel to smile, it was odd how his friend was acting.

"Oh? I had no idea you had someone like that... I like that you found someone Dean, it's good." Castiel replied as he watched Dean, Dean was turning his gaze around the trail and back towards the entrance. No one was around, he wondered why Dean was glancing around. "Who is the lucky girl?" He asked and noticed Dean stopped walking.

"...Well, that's just that," Dean looked towards Castiel, he held a smile to raise no concern. "It's not a girl." He looked away and stepped forward a bit as if he might be ashamed and Castiel showed a rather shocked expression.

"...Oh, wow, I mean, I had no idea you liked men." Castiel announced soon after a short silence between them.

"I like just one man actually," Dean turned and looked towards Castiel. Castiel turned his eyes to look towards Dean's own eyes, his friend stepped forward.

"Who is it?" Castiel asked rather curious.

"Someone who went to our school."

"Was it someone in our class?"

"Yes," Dean replied and watched Castiel look away as he seemed to be thinking. He had no idea what was going to happen next, Dean rose his right hand and slammed it into Castiel's face. Castiel stepped back but was unable to stop Dean from tackling him back onto the trail gravel. He stared up at Dean a second later only to be hit in the temple three more times, his vision quickly faded to black. His last words, _why_? He didn't understand at all why Dean had slugged him, but the moment he started to come too he shivered. He could feel cold air on parts of his body that should be covered... and the rain, it was dropping coldly against his skin. His eyes opened despite him not wanting them too, he stared up at the man that was moving over his body, Dean. He tried moving his arms but found out soon after he was unable too. He panicked and tried moving around more only to realize soon after that he was naked... completely bare, he'd knocked away his only cover on his body which was dean's coat. "...Your awake." Dean whispered as he yanked hard on Castiel's right leg which opened his legs more so Dean could move between them.

"...W-What are you doing?" Castiel asked in a panic. "...P-Please let me go Dean, please..." Castiel didn't know what else to do, he was stuck, he'd let his guard down and his own best friend had betrayed him. He closed his eyes as he felt the tears gathering into the edge of his eyes. Dean rubbed his hand over Castiel's cock and shoved his finger tips into his ass rather harshly a second after. Castiel became stiff from the unnatural touches. "...Stop." he whispered. "Just stop, You can't do this... you can't."

"...Castiel," Dean said as he leaned up more and stretched Castiel more. He'd been working him earlier while he was unconscious but it was better to do it now that he was awake. "...You are tighter then I thought you'd be, did you and Sam not fuck yet?" he asked rather harshly, his hazel eyes staring down into Castiel's deep blue eyes as he stared up at his attacker.

"..Is that what this is about...?" Castiel asked. "...You want to ruin me because I love your brother?" Castiel looked mad at him and betrayed, Dean moved his hand from Castiel's cock and back handed him hard. It sent Castiel's face to the right.

"Don't talk to me like that, You know I love you, and I'll be the first one that takes you," Dean leaned down and licked the side of his cheek. Castiel cringed and Dean forced a kiss onto him a moment after. "...Soon after you'll understand, okay, I'll make it feel good." He flexed inside Castiel causing the smaller man to twitch in pain as Dean moved another finger into him. He stretched him a bit more and pushed deep with in him looking to hit his spot. Castiel struggled a bit more.

"...No, No, I don't want too.. Please, no I don't want this, ahh~" Castiel was cut off as Dean's finger tips hit against his prostate. Castiel's body jolted and his body betrayed his mind and Dean smirked. After a few more thrust with his finger and stretching he removed his finger tips and unbuckled his belt. "...You can stop you know," Castiel said in a low tone, he struggled again but whatever was tired around his wrist held him. He looked away from Dean and towards the sky, he stared up at it and watching the clouds move by as the rain fell down slightly more harder, he felt something pressing against his entrance. He froze up and looked down at Dean pushing himself into him. Castiel thrashed around a bit causing Dean to grab onto his hips and force himself inside of Castiel. "..N-no... S-stop.." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he gave in the moment Dean's length was fully with in him. He panted at the odd feeling, he didn't like it.

"Shhh, Don't worry," Dean stroked his cheek. "I'll always take care of you," He moved out barely giving Castiel time to adjust, he slammed into him a second after. He picked up speed a moment, he aimed to hit against Castiel's spot, which would cause Casteil's body to twitch and even moan at the touch of what Dean was doing. Dean alone had to smirk as he buried his head into Castiel's neck as he continued to thrust harshly into him. Hearing Castiel's moans each time he thrust into him only furthered Dean's desire to honestly make Castiel his own. He bit down onto Castiel's shoulder causing him to gasp at the sudden bite as his eyes closed, Dean could feel the hot steam that released it's self from Castiel's body, he felt as the smaller man shivered and moaned loudly, A few more thrust came before Dean shoved himself as much as he could into Castiel and began to come, he thrust as he finished off and even grunted into Castiel's ear. With that he pulled his head back and let it rest onto his friends collar bone. Castiel panted just as Dean did, he didn't realize that being raped could even make him feel so alive... he hated it. Castiel turned his gaze away from Dean who slipped out of his entrance, Castiel's legs came close together, he hurt... he was sore but he was more mad at Dean.

"...Why," Castiel asked in a low mumble as he glanced back toward Dean who was standing and putting his pants back on. "...I don't understand," He cried more as Dean knelt down and ran a hand through his wet hair, parts of Castiel's body had touches of mud here and there. Dean had tried to keep him on the trench coat but he'd gotten a little rough.

"...So we can be together, and don't you worry, I'm going to take care of Sam." Dean said towards Castiel, he kissed his forehead and Castiel stared at Dean with a worried expression.

"W-what, what are you doing to Sam?" Castiel was panicking again, Dean smiled down at him.

"...Shhh," Dean said to him and stepped backwards and ran away from where Castiel was, he headed towards the car. Once he was in the car that Castiel had drove up here he broke his phone in half and then turned to get into his own car. He pulled out from the park and headed towards his home... the home he shared with his brother. Dean didn't care that he was covered in mud or the fact that he still had some traces of Castiel's release against his bare chest, he had a plan for that. He left a extra coat in the back, he could use it to cover himself.

"...Damn it..." Castiel struggled against the material tying his wrist close together, he could move, he was sure he could. He rocked his body a bit and turned over onto his stomach. Dean was probably already gone, if not close to leaving. He forced himself to get up and leave his coat behind as he stumbled forward, naked and cold towards his own car. What was he going to do? Dean had clearly lost his fucking mind, how the hell was he going to warn Sam, and just what the hell was Dean up too? As Castiel came out of the clearing he saw the tail lights of the car far away from where he was now, towards the entrance of the park. He turned around and opened the car door a second after he'd noticed the only car in the park turning away. Once the door was open he snuck inside of the car and looked into the glove box for his knife. He was able to find it after what felt like forever and opened it, he worked against the material on his wrist. Soon after the material had finally given way and he slipped it away from his body. He grabbed the business coat that was in the seat next to him and out it on rather quickly, he searched around for his phone only to find it in pieces a moment later. "...Damn it, damn it," Castiel hit the steering wheel, he couldn't keep wasting time. "Fuck it..." he figured he would just drive to the house, he had to get there in time, he couldn't risk not getting to him.

–

"Sammy?" Dean asked as he opened the front door, he moved his hands towards his midsection to pull down on the hoodie that he was wearing. Sam was in the kitchen just relaxing and listening to some music.

"In the kitchen bro," Sam replied as Dean reached into his coat pocket and put his hands onto the handle of the knife he had hidden there. He stepped forward rather casually, like he didn't just attack his brothers boyfriend.

"Oh hey, how's it going?" He asked Sam as he leaned against the wall, his hands now with in the open pockets of his coat. Sam gave his brother a half hearted smile.

"Pretty damn good," He leaned up and kept his eyes on his brother. "You get into a fight?" he asked, their was a bit of blood on Dean's lip, and the mood was another indicator.

"Yeah, just a few punks down at work. They drug me into their fight when I was leaving, not to worry, your big brother walked out the winner." Dean replied, Sam smiled, he chuckled a bit and stood up. He walked over towards the cabinet and opened it. Dean took the chance to walk up behind his brother and slipped the knife out of his pocket. Just as Sam was turning Dean quickened his pace.

"I'll get us a drink and we can talk about what ha-" Sam turned to find his brother ramming a large hunting knife into his stomach, Dean twisted the blade, his brother grabbed onto him in pain and aimed to shove him away. Dean stayed as close as he could and twisted the knife once more before Sam shoved him away. "..De-Dean... what the hell..." He whispered as he touched the knife in his stomach and slid down the counter and looked at his brother.

"...If you didn't steal him from me Sammy, if you didn't do it, I wouldn't have to hurt you!" Dean yelled as he rushed at his brothers side, he yanked the blade out which caused his brother to react, his body was burning as he coughed up blood a moment later. Dean was crying, Sam was confused as tears came from his eyes. "I loved you," Dean said. "I loved you and yet you did this... you took Castiel, you can't, you can't have him...it's why, it's why I had too, I'm sorry Sammy, I'm sorry," Dean continued to repeat himself as he held his brothers cheek with his hands, Sam looked at his brother as his eyes faded a bit.

"...idiot," It was the last words Dean heard from his brother before Sam passed out against the counter and Dean just smiled and laughed a little.

"...No, No, I'm not Sam, I have Castiel... I have him, You'll see," He paused at the sound of a car coming up to the house. He knelt back near his brother and stroked his cheek. "Stay here, okay?" He said as if Sam would answer, his breath looked to be weak as he noticed more blood flowing from his brothers wound. Dean peeked out the living room window. He noticed Castiel getting out in his coat and heading towards the door. He was trying to hurry himself but he kept limping and pausing because of what Dean had done to him. Dean was happy, he was so excited, he moved near the couch that was beside the door. The moment Castiel opened the door and rushed into the house calling for Sam, Dean made his move, tacking the smaller male onto the floor and towering over him. He held his wrist down agaisnt the floor and nuzzled onto his cheek. "...You came," He whispered and Castiel froze under his captors hold.

"...Where is Sam?" He asked his heart ached as he feared what Dean might say.

"He's gone Castiel... it's just you and me," Dean replied with a rather sadistic smile.


End file.
